kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Mycellean
Well, since my last attempt apparently wasn't even worth enough to call bad, here's a new monster. Once again, I haven't got a drawing to work with, but I'm trying to make one now. It ain't going so well, but hopefully I'll be able to get it at least decent. Until then... Mycellean Height: 80 meters Weight: 44k metric tons Gender: None Combat Style: Melee Primary Attacks: Punches, kicks Secondary Attacks: Fungal Primary Weapon: Plasma Cannon Secondary Weapon: Beam Sword (charge) Energy Style: Pending Description: A Saturday morning style giant robot (think Power Rangers or Voltron) heavily damaged and covered with mold. Giant mushrooms sprout out of its back and it's slightly hunched over to compensate for their weight. Each limb has a different animal theme, going with the Voltron/Megazord base, but they're all alien animals. Still trying to work out exactly what each limb could look like. Overview: Mycellian is a Saturday morning style giant robot, heavily damaged and overtaken by an alien fungus. The fungus has connected to the deceased pilots and uses their fragmented memories to push the machine forward, fighting kaiju while spreading its tainted spores. The robot itself still has access to many of its powerful offensive weaponry, such as a beam sword and a plasma cannon, but because it’s basically being held together by the mold covering it, these weapons are unreliable and may not function properly at times. Additionally, the mushrooms covering its back are capable of releasing poisonous spores during grapples to poison enemies. Origin: Team Valiant was once among the greatest defenders our galaxy had known. They traveled from planet to planet in their mech, the Valian, protecting the weak and seeking to abolish evil wherever they found it. However, fate dealt them a cruel hand, and they soon met an unjust end. During a battle with their archnemesis, the team fell to Earth, and though they were able to deliver the final blow, they were not prepared for what came afterward. Their landing had awakened a terrible kaiju who had been sleeping nearby, and in their weakened state they were unable to withstand its assault. The Valian was left virtually inoperable. Its pilots, dead. However, one final twist awaited them, as their foe had brought a dangerous organism with him on his entry. An alien fungus grew across his corpse, eventually spreading to the Valian, working its way across its surface and into every system. As it reached the pilots however, the fragments of their memories were absorbed into the mass, and across the network of mold spreading across their mech. The Valian began to move once again. Reanimated by the mold, the Valian set off, driven by shadows, seeking the beast that had destroyed it, even as the fungus covering it began to release the spores that would spread its growth ever farther… Energy System: Pending. Likely either Rage or Stamina. Ranged Combat: The Mycellian is equipped with a plasma cannon on its arm, capable of charging and firing a powerful (paralyzing?) blast. Unfortunately the poor condition of the machine causes it to occasionally backfire. Grappling: The Mycellian once used a technique in which it would lift an opponent into the air before dropping down onto it. However, its boosters are now nonfunctional, and as a result, all it manages is to fall over onto its opponent. This does however cause a cloud of spores to disperse from the mushrooms on its back, poisoning opponents caught beneath it. Melee Combat: The Mycellian is capable of a fair number of melee attacks, pulled from the memories of its pilots. Most powerful however is the beam blade they once used as their finisher. Much like their cannon however, the damage to their systems makes the weapon unreliable. Weaknesses: Primarily the simple fact that it’s in such disrepair. Though it was once a powerful machine, it’s almost completely held together by the fungus now, and as such is not particularly sturdy. Fire is also an effective was to combat it. These aside, many of Mycellian’s most powerful techniques are a gamble to use, as its systems are decayed and sometimes fail. Unfortunately, because it is driven only by memories, it does not recognize these failures and will follow all the way through with the attack whether it fails or not. Summary: A Voltron-esque giant robot corrupted by fungus and driven to fight kaiju by shadows of its former pilots’ memories, all the while spreading a plague of fungus in its wake. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Good Kaiju Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Monster